Legends: 39 Clues style!
by Meg Cahill
Summary: My own different parodies of romantic legends I find in the Internet ((recent chapter: LEGEND OF THE ROSE *AMIAN*))


**OK, I know I should have updated either What The Cahills? or How to be a Cahill but I had a ****_fabulous idea. _**

**You see I was reading a legend about roses then ****_bang _****inspiration struck.**

**Hope you like my parody of it. :)**

* * *

_**The Legend of the Rose**_

A long time ago, in a land far,far away, there lived the most beautiful girl. Her name was Amy. She had flowing rosy-red hair and eyes as captivating as a new spring leaf.

She was so beautiful that kingdoms were willing to spill blood just to have her.

They all lined up just to get just even _one _glance at her beauty.

The kings everywhere wanted her but her heart belonged only to one king, King Ian.

They were married and his kingdom rejoiced for their queen was the prettiest one of all.

The king loved her so much that he built a secret garden himself to make her happy.

Only the both of them and a few chosen servants knew about it.

One morning, the queen woke up very early and went to the garden.

She was admiring the butterflies when suddenly an ugly witch appeared before her,

" My magic broom keeps telling me you are the most beautiful in the world. Give me your beautiful face, Amy, and I'll give you anything you wish for.."

Amy screamed. Ian, waking up heard the scream and ran to the garden. Upon seeing the witch, he threatened to cut off the witch's head if she doesn't leave.

The witch, who, Ian had recognized was the Cowardly Witch, flew away in fright.

The king then assured his wife that everything was alright.

Because of the encounter with the witch, he put his wife in the tallest tower in his castle. This was not enough for him so he made his servants put thorns around the tower so no one can climb it.

Even if his wife was in the tower he always went up every morning to bring her a vase of flowers he arranged himself.

* * *

Neither did them knew that in the kingdom nearby, the evil King Jake was plotting to take over the King Ian's kingdom. He was very envious of Ian and he believed that Amy belonged to him.

When Ian learned of his plan, he collected his army then dashed to Jake's kingdom.

When he reached the forest that separated their kingdoms, the witch found a way to put her revenge plan to the test.

She cast a spell that made Ian and his army get lost in the forest.

Meanwhile, Jake and his army found a way to climb the tower. They carried Queen Amy back to his own castle.

* * *

Amy was put in a tower at the topmost of Jake's castle.

The room was expensively furnished and the walls, floor and ceiling were made from solid, pure gold.

Amy had nothing to do in that tower, servants fed her, and bathed her everyday. All she did was sit on a chair mounted on a pedestal.

All this time, Amy had not lost hope that her one and only true love would find her.

Suddenly, the witch appeared before her eyes.

"Witch, what did you do to my husband?"

The witch raised her broomstick and an image of Ian and his army sorting their way out of the forest appeared.

"Let him go!" Amy was close to tears.

"uh, uh, uh! Remember our little deal?" the witch grinned evilly.

"OK. You can have my face but please put me in our secret garden for my husband to find me."

"It shall be done."

The witch pointed her broomstick at Amy's face and she could feel herself transforming. She transformed into a beautiful and fragrant red flower.

The witch picked up the rose and flew off in the direction of the palace.

* * *

At that very moment, Ian and his army found their way out.

They rushed to Jake's palace and declared war on them.

It was a very short war since Ian had far more soldiers than Jake.

Upon learning that Amy was not in the tower, he rushed to back to his own castle, thinking that Amy was there.

He went to the secret garden first and saw a beautiful, fragrant red flower.

He realized that Amy was not there.

Even if he did not find his true love, he still picked and arranged the red flowers to await her arrival.

* * *

Days, weeks, months, years pass and King Ian did not get a glance at his true love's face.

He grew old but still arranged flowers for her.

He was found the next day on top of the bed of red flowers, as if in embrace.

Those who were present before his dead swore that he kept saying "Amy, Amy" before he died.

The servants named the flower, "Rose de Amy." (Rose of Amy) In the memorial of their queen's rosy-red hair.

They buried their king on that flower bed. The next day, they were surprised to see that the flower had grown thorns!

* * *

Many people believed that these two lovers were united in that rose.

Ian is the thorns that continue to protect the loveliest flower.

* * *

Today, most suitors give roses to express their profound love. They believe that these flowers were the true sign of everlasting love.

* * *

_**To make things straight, the original names of the characters were Rosa and Hulio. I changed them to fit into the 39 Clues.**_

_**The name: "Rose de amy" was invented by me, so don't bother to look it up. It's French BTW.**_

_**Ok, Review please!? *insert puppy eyes* FOR MWEEE?**_

_**k. BAI~ **_

_**~~~~Meg~~~~~**_


End file.
